


Nearly ten months

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Letters, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, call - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please be careful. I need you home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly ten months

You called! I didn’t think you’d call for at least a month. But you called a few days after you recieved the letter. And no I was not crying. I think I’m just becoming allergic to Cree. Just like your voice didn’t crack, I’m sure you just needed a glass of water.

It was so amazing to hear from you. We talked for thirty minutes this time. I’m sorry about your friend Benny. I know you two were close..

~~Just don’t~~

Please be careful. You have nearly 10 months until you come home and then you’ll stay for good and get a 9-5 job. Please be careful. I need you home.

I keep hearing in the news about all those bombings and I keep worrying that every time I don’t hear from you that you were involved. ~~I lov~~

I will see you in 316 days when you come home.

-Cas


End file.
